


An Adventure at Hogwarts

by Goldsteinscamander



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 18:27:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16838008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldsteinscamander/pseuds/Goldsteinscamander
Summary: The reader takes Credence to Hogwarts.





	An Adventure at Hogwarts

You had met Credence was a scared boy, still with an obscurus inside him. You had befriended him then and you were still friends with him now but you could tell that he was a lot better. He was a lot happier. So you wanted to show him Hogwarts, a place where you had made so many friends and so many good memories, so that he could share in them too. Walking through the halls of the castle, with Credence by your side was an entirely different experience than when you had been a student there. He was fascinated by the architecture of the walls and the ceiling, and kept asking questions about the classes they were taught in each room. Then, an idea popped into your head. "Hey, Credence, do you want to go to Hogsmeade?" "What's Hogsmeade?, he asked. "Come on, I'll show you", you took his hand in yours and led the way. "First stop on our itinerary, butter beer." "What's....", before Credence could finish his sentence, you stopped to purchase some and handed him a cup. "Drink", you ordered. He took a huge gulp. "This is delicious", he said, the smile lighting up his face. It was a smile you never wanted to see fade.


End file.
